Will the real Ken Masters please stand up?
by Shichan0999
Summary: #2 in my series of drabbles. Ken and Ryu may have realized how they feel about eachother, but nothing is ever that easy. KenXRyu Men loving Men so deal with it! Some coarse language but that is all


Author Note: So hello all! This is number two in a series of drabbles I am doing from a challenge I did on Y!Gallery. This one is KenXRyu and I hope you'll all enjoy it. The challenge was for me to write ten but as of now I only have three slots filled, so if you have an account on Y!Gallery and would like a drabble written by me please go here- http:/yaoi./user/shichan0999/ and comment on my most recent journal and request a drabble of whatever pairing you'd like. This drabble was written for .net/u/729813/ AKA HoshiRyuSan. So I hope she enjoys it as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Street Fighter characters!

**Will the Real Ken Masters please stand up?**

A foot whizzed right passed his head and he narrowly missed it. He could tell that if the kick had connected he'd have brain damage or at least be knocked out right now. In anticipation of his constant sparring partner's next move Ryu jumped back and swung his left leg under Ken's feet and in that split second Ken was under Ryu, finally submitting to defeat. They were breathing hard, both of them covered in sweat and then all of a sudden they both broke out into loud guttural laughs that seemed uncontrollable. Once the laughing began to subside Ryu turned his head towards ken only to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at him.

"Why'd you come back here Ryu? After you told me you couldn't handle my life, being with me." Ken's stare didn't waver and Ryu couldn't seem to look away. He'd regretted walking away the second he got on the plane back to Japan.

BACKWARDS TIMESKIP...?

It had been about a week since the two men had gotten over Ken's idiotic ego and Ryu's just plain idiocy and admitted their feelings to each other and Ken and Ryu were at a party for Ken's father, lots of high level business associates and as Ryu would come to call them so affectionately Ken's former whores. Not that these women were particularly promiscuous but they had formerly been with Ken and Ken liked the one night stand type of ladies. He had always known his feelings for Ryu but he was a man and needed the comfort of a warm body once in a while. Ryu however was pretty much celibate, he'd always felt something towards Ken but was too much of an oblivious idiot to realize what it was until Ken got some balls and said something. But anyway back to the whores, they'd been crawling all over Ken all night, and he was letting it happen! If Ryu had been a logical man he would've thought to himself 'Maybe he's just doing it so people don't suspect anything, you know that he's gay', but he's Ryu after all so logic was never figured in. That night there was a huge fight between the new lovers, for once not including fists.

"I can't believe you! Letting those whores touch you all night, and leaving me to talk to stuffy old guys who smell like boiled goose or something!" Ryu plopped down on Ken's bed and screamed at his retreating form heading into the bathroom to change.

"What did you want me to do Ryu? Walk to the stage, take the microphone and say 'I'M FUCKING RYU!' To the whole room?" Ken said as he walked out in just silk pajama pants. Ryu threw a shirt at him.

"You are not allowed to be shirtless when I'm mad at you! Why does that seem like such a ridiculous idea to you? Maybe not something so grand but, I don't want to hide Ken." Ken walked over and brushed some hair away from Ryu's face.

"I can't do that Ryu. My life, my father's business requires me to be liked, and these people are conservative. I love you and I want you to be with me but for now we'll have to keep it quiet." Ryu's eyes flew open at those words.

"Well why don't you let me know when the real Ken comes back. Because he'd never act like such a pussy in a situation like this. Maybe losing me will bring your attitude back." Ryu was gone the next morning and he stayed gone for three years until now...

"I heard that you had taken over the company after your father's death and I knew at that moment that I'd rather hide with you then be out in the open alone. I love you and I want you back in my life." Ryu sat up and Ken followed suit. They both leaned forward and rammed their mouths into each other. The kiss was so hard and demanding but it showed all the tender love they had for the other. Eventually Ken and Ryu got tired of hiding together and Ken held a press conference during which he grabbed Ryu and kissed him in front of tons of cameras and reporters and said "I love this man, that is all." Life was difficult at first but eventually things died down and Ken's company survived, it seemed the real Ken Masters had returned.

AN: Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review everyone! XD


End file.
